


Цвести

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Poetry, Role Reversal, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: кто поднимает камень.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Цвести

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Деревьям слова не нужны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412211) by [Bee_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13), [WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018). 



> манга-канон, написано под впечатлением от «Деревьям слова не нужны».

Прорастают корни сквозь позвоночник,  
заостренный лист покидает почку,  
все прозрачно, хрупко и так непрочно,  
но цветет вопреки всему.  
Ярко-алое, как лепестки герани, — я убил _ее_ , но _тебя_ изранил.  
Говоришь, что кто поднимает камень —  
тот построит себе тюрьму.  
Смотришь так, будто знаешь на всё ответы,  
но ты просто годы пустил на ветер,  
или…  
брат мой, брат мой, когда и где ты  
научился  
бить  
точно  
в цель?  
Говоришь: дороги мостят камнями, пусть они идут и решают сами…  
Я к теплу и свету тянусь ветвями,  
чуя солнца  
в твоем  
лице.


End file.
